The present invention is directed to semiconductor packaging and, more particularly, to a combined QFN (Quad Flat No-Lead) and QFP (Quad Flat Package) semiconductor package.
There are various kinds of packages available for semiconductor devices. One common package type is known as a QFN or Quad Flat No-Leads package. In this package type, which is lead frame based, the exposed device contacts are flush with the bottom and side edges of the package housing. Another common lead frame based package type is a QFP or Quad Flat Package. In this package type, the leads project from the sides of the package housing.
It would be advantageous to have a semiconductor package that combines QFN and QFP leads in order to provide a semiconductor device with additional inputs/outputs.